The Vampire & His PintSized Juliet
by shadovvball
Summary: Aubrey goes to see her favorite band in concert, gets hit and in the process gains a love, friends, and protectors.


Aubrey got to the concert late. Music was blaring out of the doors and windows as she moved inside, she bit her lip as she walked through the crowd of people jumping up in the air, the air was hot , heavy and thick with excitement, she decided to move through the moving people to the front to get a better view of the band she came to see, My Chemical Romance. She had been dying to see them for months and they finally came to her home town.

Getting to the front she got a perfect view of the band,so that she could take photos. She watched Gerard Way strut his stuff across the stage as he sang, and during the song 'NA NA NA NA' the guy next to her bashed his elbow in his face, "Urrrh!" she doubled back and covered her hand to her mouth and winced, feeling the tangy coppery taste of blood filled her mouth as it seeped through her hands, moving her hand away she looked the person next to her who hasn't noticed that he caused harm to someone. Gerard turned his head just as he saw the man elbow the girl next to him,

"Whoa, whoa whoa, stop . Sorry folks." Gerard said he dropped his mic and jumped of stage and walked over to the Aubrey, "Hey you alright?"

"Ummm, yeah I think so." Aubrey said, looking up at Gerard and lightly touching her face to see how bad she was bleeding.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a great deal of worry in his velvety voice. " I mean.. you're bleeding pretty bad.." he said, awkwardly running his hand through his dark hair.

"I'm fine." she said, not really liking him fussing over her when he has a show to put on. The people in the crowd around her were starting to get exceedingly angry because Gerard was too busy fussing over her, and making sure she was alright.

Gerard had noticed and grabbed Aubrey's wrist, gently guiding her toward the stage. Frank took over from there. He grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up onto the stage. Gerard hopped back up onto the edge of the stage and stood up, grabbing her arm gently again and guiding her backstage. At this point, Aubrey felt her face getting hot. She knew she was blushing pretty badly. She didn't know exactly where they were going, but she kept walking in the direction he was going. Aubrey was starting to get a bit nervous. She barely knows him. She was lost in her thoughts, when he caught her attention again.

"So, what's your name, beautiful?" he asked as he opened a door and led her inside, turning the lights on.

i _great... I was zoning out again... _/i she thought, snapping out of it.

" Aubrey" she said, still holding her hand over her mouth as it gushed blood all over her face, watching as Gerard took something out of the cabinet, put it on the table, and opened it. He took something out of it and walked over to her.

"Let me see." he said. Aubrey shook her head and didn't move her hand, thinking however bad it might be, it might possibly freak him out.

" Aubrey.. I need to see it." he said, gently moving her hand away from her face and revealing a nice gash near her mouth and a busted lip.

"So.. Aubrey.. Do you have any interesting nicknames?" He said, trying to make conversation and destract her as he dabbed a piece of gauze on her face, trying to stop the bleeding.

" Yeah" she said, watching him.

" Really? Can you tell me any of them?" he asked

" well.. ok. There's Kat, Bree, Ember, and Lilith" she said, smiling a little.

Gerard was silent for a moment, as he finished cleaning the blood off of her face. He put a bandage over the gash and went to the trash and tossed the bloody gauze. He picked up the box and put it back into the cabinet, and went back over to Aubrey.

" The only one that sounds remotely relevant to you is Bree. Where did the others come from?" he asked, chuckling softly.

" Well, Kat is from my middle name. It's Katherine. They call me Ember because of my temper, and as for Lilith, they just called me that randomly one day and it just stuck, i guess." she explained trying to avoid eye contact, and blushing alot.

Just as she looked up, his hazel eyes locked onto her blue pools and he placed his hands next to her. He started to lean toward her, but then he stopped, remembering he still had to finish the concert, and ran his hand awkwardly through his hair again. She looked slightly disappointed.

"uhm.. I'm sorry. We just can't do this right now." Gerard said, and took her hand. She nodded, understanding what he meant and walked back out to the stage with him. Frank walked over to them and started talking to Aubrey, attempting to find out what went on. He looked at Aubrey, and smiled. "Hey Cutie, I see Gee fixed ya up nice. How's your face? Does it hurt?"

" Fine, it doesn't hurt at all actually." She said, still kind of overwhelmed that they were fussing over her, just because some numb skull whacked her in the face.

Gerard shot a glare at Frank, and tightened his grip on her hand. He seriously did not want Frank hitting on her. " Frank, I think we should get on with the show.." he growled through his teeth.

"Yeah, we should. We should keep her up here with us though, so she doesn't get hurt again.. and to keep her away from that idiot that whacked her in the face." Frank said.

Gerard took a deep breath and calmed down, and led her over to the platform where the drumset was. Noticing that she wouldn't be able to get up there on her own, he gently picked her up and set her onto the platform.

He looked up at the drummer and nodded, signaling him to continue playing. Gerard's younger brother, Mikey, and Frank followed suit, finishing 'Na Na Na'. The noise from the crowd was almost deafening. Hundreds of people were screaming and cheering.

The rest of the concert went pretty quick. Aubrey was enjoying herself. From where she was sitting, she had a perfect view. There was silence for a moment, and Aubrey realised that Gerard no longer had the mic in his hand. He was wearing a mic on his collar, so his hands were free. Gerard turned and looked at her with a mischevious glint in his eyes.

i Uh oh... What does he have planned? Why is he looking at me like that /i she thought, mentally in a panic.

He stepped closer and held his hand out to her, twirling her around. Aubrey nearly lost her balance because she wasn't expecting it. Suddenly, they started playing Helena as Gerard twirled the lovely redhead around on the stage. She smiled, as they danced around on stage while Gerard was singing.

A few people in the crowd started whistling and cheering even more. Most of them were guys, but a few girls were whistling at Aubrey as well.

After the song, the large crowd of people started filing out of the warm building.

The guys started packing their equipment up, so it was out of their way and they didn't have to do it later and they circled around Aubrey. The skinny bassist stepped forward.

" H-hi, I'm Mikey.. ummm. What's your name?" he said, pushing his glasses up and offering his hand.

" Aubrey" she said, shaking his hand. Mikey was pretty quiet after he let go of her hand. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at his feet to hide his blush.

" He's not much of a talker, is he?" she asked, looking at Gerard. "Aw don't worry about it. He's just quiet like that until you get to know him." he said,explaining for his little brother.

" Why don't you come hang out with us for a bit?" Gerard offered. "It'll give us a chance to get to know each other better"

" Alright, sounds fun" Aubrey said and followed as they all walked off of the stage and back through the door that Gerard took Aubrey through earlier.

They sat down on the plush carpet, Gerard claiming the spot next to Aubrey. Frank sat next to her on her other side, and Mikey sat in front of the two with Ray sitting next to him.

They talked for hours, and eventually passed out on the floor next to each other. Gerard woke up and looked at the clock.

i 3 am.../i

He looked over at the sleeping form next to him, and smiled.

i Aww.. She's cute when she's asleep.. /i he thought, just wanting to wrap his arms around her and cuddle her while she sleeps.

He didn't do anything about it though. He just stared at the ceiling until he fell back to sleep.

Aubrey and Mikey woke up at the same time, and they both wandered out to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" the familiar velvety voice asked, offering it to them.

The two sleepy companions nodded, hanging onto the wall for support so they didn't fall over.

Gerard made two cups of coffee and gave one to Mikey, and one to Aubrey. They sipped at their coffees as they all ate breakfast.

When they stood up to move to a room that was more fun, Frank jumped on Aubrey, slightly startling her and a short, soft scream escaped her mouth.

Gerard looked over quickly, staring at Frank who was now on Aubrey's back like he wanted a piggyback ride, but all he was doing was hugging her. It looked like that was all he wanted, but the shreak that come out of the little redhead's mouth meant that he scared her.

" Frank... you're gonna freak her out. Chill" Gerard warned.

With that being said, Frank hugged her one more time and got off of her back. Aubrey looked at the time and cursed silently to herself.

" Sorry guys, but I have to leave soon. Gotta go to the detention center until 2:30" She said with a disgusted frown.

Gerard nodded, understanding that she really didn't want to leave them but she needed to get home to grab a shower and get a new outfit and then get to school.

Aubrey turned to leave and started heading toward the door when Frank ran back up to her and hugged her after finding out that she was leaving. Mikey and Ray followed suit, and the three of them were hugging her into oblivion.

Gerard picked up a piece of paper and scribbled his cell phone number down on it and Mikey's as well. He walked over to her and handed it to her.

" uhm.. in case, you want to talk.. or hang out.. or a shoulder to cry on. Anything. Call me for anything, and if you can't get ahold of me, call Mikey." Gerard said.

" hey Aubrey, want a ride home?" Mikey mumbled into her shoulder, still hugging her.

" Nah, I'll walk... Thanks though, Mikey." Aubrey said, hugging Mikey back.

" But Aubrey.. it's not safe and I'm sure it would be better if someone was with you." Mikey argued.

"Oh fine, you can come with me Mikey." she said, giving up.

They turned and walked out the door and into the yard, Gerard followed them to the door, waved and Aubrey and gave Mikey a look that meant ' don't you dare try anything' . After seeing the two leave the yard, Gerard closed the door.

It was very bright out, and getting brighter as they walked down the street. Although it was the middle of the day it was very quiet and no one was out. Mikey and Aubrey were completely alone.

"Aubrey.." Mikey said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

" Would you mind if I came up with my own nickname for you?" he asked timidly.

" No... Why? What did you have in mind?" she asked.

" Sweetpea."

" .. That makes me sound like im four or something." she said, giggling.

"What about Precious?" He asked, hoping she wasn't going to hit him.

"That's fine, I guess. But why?" she asked.

" Because you're very precious..." Mikey said, then he mumbled "to Gee and I..but you're more precious to me.."

" I see..." she said awkwardly, only hearing the first part of his sentence.

With that, Mikey picked her up and then continued walking down the street with Aubrey on his back.

She noticed he was wearing alot of black, even black sunglasses. Aubrey wanted to question it, but she thought she shouldn't. Even that didn't stop her half of the time though.

" Mikey.."

"What is it, Precious?" he asked.

" What's with all of the black, you're going to over heat.." she simply stated.

They had reached her house and Aubrey opened the door, sneaking them both up to her room. Upon entering Mikey took the dark sunglasses off and sat on her bed, patting the blanket next to her telling her to sit.

She took the spot next to him, still curious.

"Mikey... you still haven't answered my quest-" she was cut off abruptly, mikey placed his finger on her lips to tell her to be quiet, ready to tell her.

"It's hard to explain so I'll just come out with it. Well... Gerard and I.. we come from a clan of vampires. Not the one's that sparkle, that's bullshit. We.. sort of... tear things apart. I mean when we feed of course.. When we mark someone as our mates.. we sire them as well.." He explained carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her.

" So.. you turn them so there is no possible way you could end up hurting them.. even accidentally?" she asked.

Mikey looked at her and smiled, revealing his gleaming fangs as if she needed proof but didn't ask. "That's right." he said, thrilled that she understood.

When she didn't respond right away, he thought he frightened her by the sudden information.

"Did I scare you?" he asked carefully analyzing her facial expression.

" No...but, why was Gerard being so sweet to me, and you're acting the same.. why?" she asked, looking for answers.

"Well.. Gerard wants you as his mate.. and well I do too but he saw you first so it's only fair. And he's the one that fixed your face up. I wouldn't have been able to. I would've turned you right there because I'm still learning control" he said, embarrassment in his expression.

"...he does?" she asked, curiously and in disbelief.

Mikey nodded, confirming the information and explained that this is why Gerard gave her both of their numbers in case she needed them, or just wanted to see them. He explained that even though Gerard has not marked her as his mate yet, he will be watching how other people treat her and that he feels like he should be there to protect her and get rid of people that hurt her.

Aubrey's face turned bright red and she stared at the floor, mentally kicking herself for not realising this.

" Aubrey.. you do realise that when you do that, both Gerard and I can hear it. Right?" Mikey asked.

Aubrey was, in fact, oblivious to that and now she felt even worse because she probably just worried Gerard even more.

" You two can hear my thoughts too?" she asked, confused.

" yeah. It comes in handy alot though, so don't worry" he explained, knowing that this was alot of information to handle at once.

Mikey reached over to her bedside table and grabbed a small box and then a bigger box from the shelf, giving the small one to Aubrey first.

She read the inscription on the lid and opened the small box and took a necklace out. It was a silver cresent moon, with a red heart hanging from it.

i _Awww. Gerard. How did he know I would like this? _/i she thought.

Mikey was pleased to see that she likes it and took it from her hand and slipped it onto her pale neck. It accented her skin perfectly, and Mikey noticed. He picked up the bigger box and handed it to her.

She read the scrawled writing on the lid of the box, recognising Mikey's handwriting. Whatever was inside this box is from both of them. She smiled to herself as she carefully opened the box and took out a snowglobe. Some of the snow was red, and there was a castle inside the globe as well. Aubrey turned the snowglobe over and found that this was no ordinary snowglobe. Instead of having a standard oval wind key, it had a wind key shaped like a rose.

i _Well that's odd, but I like it_/i she thought to herself.

She was suddenly curious to see what sort of music played on this since it was not a normal snowglobe. She turned the wind key just a bit, and it started playing what sounded like, to Aubrey, Labyrinth Of Dreams by Nox Arcana.

Mikey chuckled and it broke her little trance like stare at the snowglobe.

" Look into it" he said.

She turned it back over and looked into it, and noticed immediately that it had changed. Mikey, Gerard, and herself were now in it in some sort of room that she guessed was inside the castle.

" it changes?" she asked Mikey, who really wasn't paying attention and kind of staring at her, watching. He nodded, confirming this fact and then continued watching her.

" If we're not here and you want us to be, just call for us. Go on try it out, Call for Gerard. Even if you're just speaking he'll hear. I know it feels rediculous, but you'll get used to it." Mikey said, and went to open the window.

She hadn't even said a word yet and Gerard came tumbling through the window in some sort of odd ninja roll.

Mikey and Aubrey both looked at him for a second. "Show off" they both said at the same time.

"Hey Angel. How did you like the gifts?" he asked, brushing off the remark and walking toward Aubrey , taking a seat next to her.

"They're lovely." she said, her face turning a slight pink.

" I see Mikey already explained everything.." Gerard said

"And at first she thought I was joking, so I showed her proof" Mikey chimed in from across the room.

Gerard turned and glared at his younger brother, thinking he bit her. He silently cursed at him.

"What do you mean you 'showed her proof'?" Gerard growled through his teeth.

" I didn't bite her, if that's what you think happened" Mikey said defensively.

Aubrey looked at the two amused, and decided to interrupt before there was a fight.

"No he didn't, but I saw the fangs." Aubrey said, putting her hand on Gerard's shoulder.

Gerard tore his attention away from his little brother, calming down rather quickly. He looked at Aubrey still slightly worried and glanced at the side of her neck for any sign of puncture wounds.

i _oh thank goodness.. _/i he thought.

Aubrey got up and got some clothes together and stopped near the door.

"If you want, you two can stay here until I get home. I have to go to school in a bit" she said, and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

" Mikey if you were even thinking about turning her, I'll kill you. I will be the one to turn her, got it?" Gerard threatened.

Mikey threw his hands up in an ' I surrender' fashion and stepped back. "Yep.. don't kill me." he said and disappeared through the window.

Not long after Mikey left, the bathroom door opened and steam poured out of the room as Aubrey stepped out dressed in a black dress shirt unbuttoned just a bit to show the necklace, and a black gothic style knee length skirt. She slipped on black flats that had bows on the sides.

Gerard stared at her for a minute, looking at every detail of the outfit she was wearing.

"You're going to wear that to school?" he asked, thinking about how every guy in the building will be looking at her.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, fixing the necklace so that the clasp was in the back and absentmindedly touched the pendant.

" uhm... it's kinda short..." he lied, not wanting to admit anything so he wouldn't upset her by acting like an idiot.

"oh?" she said, not fooled at all. She picked up and even shorter skirt off the floor and put it on.

She moved over to her vanity and put on a pair of earrings, and curled her hair a little bit.

"You are definately not going anywhere looking like that if I can help it." Gerard said.

" Oh, and what are you going to do about it, ya Nancy." she said, taunting him.

Gerard gritted his teeth, trying to force back the thought that every guy in her school would be staring at her. He calmed immediately, knowing that getting angry would just encourage her.

" Please go put a longer skirt on, Angel. " he pleaded, trying to fight the urge to bite her and mark her already.

" Oh fine" she said and got an ankle length black skirt out of one of the drawers and slipped it on, slipping the short one out from underneath seconds later. "better?" she asked.

"Much." he answered, looking at the clock and realising they had a few minutes until she had to be there.

She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder at first then quickly switched to play with his dark hair.

" You need to calm down, and stop getting so mad" she said, looking up at him.

" It's not that simple. I don't exactly have control over that." he explained, his eyes turning from hazel to a crimson shade. " You would be what we call a Melmae..."

" A what?" she asked with a confused expression.

" A melmae. It's what the dominant refers to his subordinate as." he explained.

" I really don't understand what's going on.." she said, glancing at the clock.

" Uh, ok.. here.. I chose you to be my mate, meaning you would be with me forever. At some point, I need to turn you though. I would be the dominant, so it's my job to protect you and stuff." he told her, trying to clarify everything for her.

She looked at him strange, trying to think about that for a moment.

"Umm.. ok. I have to go to school now, you can stay here if you like.." she said as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the house.

Aubrey got to school and walked down the bright hallway to her locker. She turned the dial ,putting her combonation in and she took her books out of her locker. She closed it and walked away, thinking she was alone in the hallway. Suddenly she was practically tossed into the lockers beside her and she fell to the floor. Someone had pushed her. She looked around and saw a short, scrawny guy walking casually down the hallway as if nothing happened.

"What the hell, git?" she mumbled,getting up and brushing herself off.

She picked her books back up and continued walking. She figured since she had time, she could visit the library.

She walked down the hallway and up a set of winding stairs. As she reached the top, she encountered him again. He grabbed her waist and slammed her against the wall and made an attempt to kiss her.

"Damian, get off you bloody git." she said, shoving him away. As she started to walk away, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back toward him. Aubrey wrenched her arm out of his grip,practically fighting Damian to make him let go of her and she lost her balance She fell over the railing and before she hit the floor beneath and cracked her skull open, someone had caught her and brought them both back up to the top of the stairs.

Gerard set her down gently and approached Damian, wasting no time grabbing him by the throat. He didn't want Aubrey to see the fight though, so he called for Mikey and told him to take his melmae home, to their home.

"What do you think you were going to do to her?" Gerard gritted his teeth, and held his grip on Damians neck steady, but ready to crush his windpipe any minute. His nails digging into Damians skin, leaving bloody gashes.

"What does it matter to you? I wasn't exactly going to hurt her.." Damian said defiantly.

Gerard tightened his grip on his neck and cut off his air, just long enough for Damian to pass out.

Aubrey fell asleep on Mikey's shoulder on the way back to the Way residence. He had gotten her there as fast as possible and brought her up the winding staircase, gently setting her down on the bed in Gerard's room. He covered her with the fluffy blanket and went to the other side of the room and sat on the sofa.

After a while, she started to convulse in her sleep and this lasted about a minute before she woke up screaming.

Mikey got up from the sofa and rushed over to her.

" What's the matter, Precious?" he asked, wanting to know what is causing her so much pain, but then it hit him like a train. She was too far away from Gerard and the bond was causing her pain. "Est Licuit, Pretiosa. " he said.

" Non tibi a me. Volo mea Avraire hic. Abire!" she shouted, repeating several times and then feinting.

Mikey went back to the sofa and watched from there.

Gerard walked into the room and the first thing he saw was Aubrey, she looked like she was in some sort of distress, but she was out like a light. He looked over to the sofa, and noticed Mikey.

"What happened?" Gerard asked.

" well first she fell asleep on the way here, so I put her in here. Not ten minutes after i covered her up she woke up and started screaming in latin. She called you her Avaire.. she's aware of the bond, Gee. And when I went over to her to ask what the matter was she screamed at me to get away, and then feinted." Mikey said.

"I know she is" Gerard said,walking over to the bed and sitting next to Aubrey. He played with her hair and whispered to her in latin when she started whining because she didn't realise it was him at first.

"Shh...Angel, wake up" he said.

She woke up immediately and threw her arms around him. "Gerard!" she squeaked happily.

"Are you alright, Angel?" he asked, knowing how much pain she was in. He felt it too.

She nodded and slipped her arms around him, hugging him.

"Gerard"

"hm?" he said.

" I heard you were planning on biting me and marking me as yours" she said.

He nodded. and she moved and sat on his lap, moving her hair to the other side.

"Better do it now while I'm still in a brave mood" she said.

Gerard leaned and kissed down her neck to the niche between her neck and shoulder, lightly brushing his fangs against her pale skin. As they pierced her skin,Aubrey gasped and the bloodlust took over just as Gerard started drinking her blood. After a few minutes, Aubrey screamed and got extremely pale.

"Gerard.. you're going to kill her. " Mikey warned.

Gerard continued to drink her blood, unable to stop. Within seconds, Aubrey passed out.

Frank walked into the room and noticed something was wrong.

Mikey and Frank rushed forward and pulled Gerard off of her, and not a second later he snapped out of it and almost freaked out. He went back over to her and licked the two puncture wounds. Gerard stabbed and cut into his arm and held it to her lips, letting the blood drip into her mouth.

The wounds began to heal quickly on their own, and Gerard watched carefully, hoping she wouldn't die during the change. She woke up slowly, her fangs starting to get noticeable even though she only had fledgling fangs for the time being. She saw Frank standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face, staring at Gerard like he was psychotic and she hissed at him, ready to attack him.

" Don't you dare look at my Avraire like that" she warned, lisping a little from her new fangs.

"Now now, Angel. We musn't lose our temper, and he's not a threat anyway. It's just Frankie." Gerard said, lightly grabbing ahold of her shoulders and holding her back.

She looked Frank over and backed off immediately, returning to her spot beside Gerard.

" Ibi suus mea paulo Melmae. Marcus est amicus, ita nos non sustinet. Est humana, sic. Uero circum pendentibus fasciculum lamia Age utcunque est periculosum. Donec non oppugnas eum, et occidit illum finem et nescis quia tu iustus fledgling novus muneris regendi est. " Gerard whispered to her.

Aubrey nodded in response, making it known that she understood. She promptly fell asleep, ready for whatever was to come the next morning in school.

The morning came quickly, and rays of sun peeked though the window, illuminating Aubrey's face with a light glow of orange-yellow light. She groaned and rolled out of bed, not wanting to get up. Aubrey walked over to the closet and pulled out a simple outfit of ripped black skinny jeans, a purple strapless top, her black converse sneakers, a knit cap, a leather coat, and her grey messenger bag. She slipped the outfit on and went to her vanity, brushed her hair and put the knit cap on. Aubrey walked into the bathroom and upon entering, she grabbed her toothbrush, squeezed toothpaste onto it and brushed her teeth, being extra careful around her fangs, which were now a smaller size.

After looking in the mirror and checking one last time that she looked decent, she walked out of the bathroom, putting her black Wayfarers on.

Aubrey grabbed her grey messenger bag and walked out the door.

She closed the door and turned to lock it, when she was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Good morning,Precious" he said, slightly waving at her.

She turned around and looked at Mikey. He was on a motorcycle and wearing ripped grey jeans, a black and white stripped t-shirt with a black hoodie over it, and a pair of grey converse sneakers. Aubrey couldn't help but stare, looking over his outfit and wondering where he got the bike.

"Bree, you're staring.." he said, his voice dropped to a low growl almost.

Her head snapped back up to look at his face and she stammered. "S-sorry"

"Well..come on. It's too bright out here and we need to get you to school" Mikey said, handing her a helmet.

Aubrey hopped onto the back of the bike and slid her arms around Mikey's torso. He started the bike and his face turned a slight pink color as they were heading out.

"Bree.."

"Hm?" she acknowledged him, glancing around and watching things fly past.

"If that Damian bastard tries to touch you again, kick his ass. And if you can't, call for me." Mikey said, pulling into the parking lot of the school.

Aubreys attention shifted to a picnic table on the lawn of the school, there was a guy she had never seen around school before. He was a skinny bloke with black hair and glasses. He seemed to be sitting alone in the shade, and everyone around him seemed to ignore him until she saw a group of jocks approach the guy.

Mikey parked the bike and helped her off, sensing she wanted to help someone.

Aubrey took the helmet off, handed it to Mikey, and took off like a shot toward them as the burly jocks picked him up, slammed him into a nearby tree and began to hit the sensitive looking guy.

Blood was flying everywhere with every punch, and just in time Aubrey got over there and kicked the ring leader of the group of jocks, right in his back, making him drop the skinny guy.

"hey, what was that for, you bitch!" the burly jock shouted as he got up from the ground.

Aubrey quickly helped the skinny bloke up from the ground and propped him up against the tree, in case he passed out before she was finished with these morons.

The burly jock grabbed ahold of her purple shirt and hauled her up into the air. " Are you deaf? I said: What was that for, BITCH?" punctuating every word, as if it bothered her.

"Put me down" she said politely, avoiding the question.

"You didn't answer my q-" he was cut off by a sharp kick to the pants, he dropped her and fell to the ground with a grunt.

She stood up and the other jocks charged at her, ready to start beating her up too.

"All of you better stay away from me" she said, reaching into her pocket, looking for her butterfly knife, but it was nowhere to be found.

"What're you gonna do, Princess? Charm us to death?" one said, inching closer to her.

There was too many for her to handle at once, she began stepping back as they all started coming toward her at once.

"M-Mikey!" she yelled, stammering. Aubrey was beginning to panic.

In a flash, Mikey was in front of her , brandishing her butterfly knife at them, ready to kill them all if they tried to touch her.

"Take care of the kid, I'll take care of these idiots" Mikey said, barely audible but just loud enough for Aubrey to hear.

i _So that's where my knife went. He probably took it from me before I ran off /i _

Aubrey turned around and pulled the guy to his feet, getting a bit of blood on her jacket in the process. His face was swollen and bloody and she realised his glasses might have fallen off when he was thrown into the tree. Spotting them on the ground nearby, she picked them up, surprised they weren't broken or bent.

As she carried him to somewhere safe, she kept looking over to make sure he hadn't died from blood loss.

Aubrey guided him over to a picnic table that was secluded in a clearing, helped him sit down without falling over, and then rummaged through her bag. She pulled out some antibacterial spray, gauze, and some bandages. She began to clear the blood from his pale face and cleaning the cuts out. He hissed in pain, and looked up at her. Aubrey decided that this was as good of time as any to strike up a conversation with this mysterious guy she knew nothing about.

"So what's your name?" she asked, cleaning out a very large gash that just kept oozing blood onto the gauze with every dab.

"River." he choked out, sounding completely terrible, as if he was beginning to lose his voice due to a swift punch to the throat when the jocks were using him as a punching bag.

" I'm Aubrey." she said, still working on his busted face. She took a roll of white medical tape out of her bag and taped a fresh piece of gauze over the large gash.

River nodded in response while making an attempt to see the gauze,making himself look kind of silly in the process. Aubrey reached into her bag and handed him a mirror, trying not to start laughing.

He looked at his face in the small compact mirror and handed it back immediately after using it.

Aubrey packed everything back up and helped him up, knowing that he was probably a bit dizzy. They headed back to the school, stopping at their lockers for their things and then went to the stairwell, planning on taking the stairs to their classes.

They walked through the door, stepped onto the first step.

"Have a nice trip!" a familar voice said. She turned, finding out that it was the burly jock from earlier. Before she knew it, Aubrey found herself tumbling down all three flights of stairs. She put her hands out to stop herself but in the process she hurt both wrists and broke one of her arms. When she finally stopped, she ended up smacking her head against the wall hard.

River stood at the top of the stairs with shock and fear plastered onto his pale face.

"You wanna join her, pretty boy?" the burly jock said, not even giving River a chance to react, he pushed the skinny guy down the stairs as well and laughing.

Aubrey began to fade out of conciousness but quickly moved so River wouldn't get as hurt as she was, breaking his fall.

Mikey walked down the hallway of the school, completely blending in with the crowd.

"hmm.. where is Aubrey?" he said to himself.

He walked toward her first class and coincidentally took the stairs instead of walking through the halls.

Walking through the door to the stairwell, he saw Aubrey and that kid from earlier down at the bottom of the stairs, slumped against the wall.

"Bree?" he called, walking down the stairs, unsure of what happened. When she didn't answer or look up he started running down the stairs, stopping at her side. He looked for injuries other than the blood, and found that she had a broken arm, broken wrists, a broken ankle, and she's knocked out.

i Ugh, she might have a concussion too, on top of all of those injuries.. When I find out who did this, they aren't going to like what's gonna happen to them.. /i Mikey thought, lifting Aubrey to her feet and trying multiple things to wake her up. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Gerard, letting him know what happened and asking what to do. Within a few seconds Gerard burst through the door to the stairwell and ran down to where they were.

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to River, who was knocked out as well but not as badly injured.

"Some kid Aubrey helped earlier, who was getting the shit beat out of him by a bunch of buff jocks for no reason whatsoever" Mikey explained.

Gerard picked Aubrey up off of the floor, being careful because of all of the injuries she had. He took her back to their house, knowing Mikey would take care of the kid.

Back at the house, Gerard gently set Aubrey down on the sofa in the living room and went off to get something. After a few minutes, Aubrey woke up, wondering why she was back at the house and how she got there. She made an attempt to stand up, but fell back down onto the sofa hissing in pain.

"Don't move. You've broken some things.." Gerard said, walking into the room with a box, a cup of some sort of beverage and a bottle of medicine. Obviously painkillers.

He put the box down and and took what looked like three little pills out of it, handing them to her with the drink. She made a strange face and he slipped them into her hand.

" I know you really don't like any kind of medicine, but take it. You'll feel better." He said, watching as she took them like she was told. He rummaged through the box, getting the supplies he needed and quickly went to work, fixing her up.

Aubrey sat still for a while, just watching what was going on at the moment. Even though she had a few broken bones, she couldn't feel a thing. He wrapped both wrists,so she would at least be able to move them a little. After about ten minutes, Aubrey was all patched up. However, she still wouldn't be able to move much. She knew that Gerard wouldn't let her do that anyway.

" So what happened? You never did tell me.." Gerard said.

" Well when Mikey and I got there, this new kid was getting beat up by a bunch of jocks and I went over because the kid wasn't fighting back, and I fought them for a while. Then I noticed that Mikey took my knife out of my pocket when I wasn't paying attention, and I needed it. There were like six guys about ready to kill me, so since i didnt have a weapon I had to call for Mikey because I ran over when he wasn't looking and of course he didn't get over there quick enough so i found myself dangling four extra feet off the ground because the leader had grabbed me by my shirt and held me up there while he was trying to be frightening whilst asking me why I interfered and I kicked him until he dropped me and Mikey was I guess trying to scare them or destract them while I was stuck cleaning the kid up because his face was all busted up and he could barely say anything, He did manage to tell me who the hell he was though, and then we were heading to class, because his schedule was the same, so i figured I'd show him the way and we got to the stairwell and the leader jock ,i guess followed us, and he pushed me down the stairs first, then River. I got the brunt of the injuries though because I tried to be a hero again and I broke his fall so he didn't get hurt really bad. I guess Mikey found us a bit later cause I was blacked out or something and I don't remember how I got back here but I woke up and I was here already." Aubrey explained, catching her breath upon stopping.

"... I'm gonna kill that motherfucker." Gerard said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing Mikey's cell.

Aubrey heard the phone ring once and a voice on the other end of the conversation. Sitting quietly, she listened to hear what Gerard was going to say about the situation.

"Mikey, I want a name. See what you can get on this motherfucker." Gerard said, wasting no time snapping the phone shut. Disappointed that she didn't hear anything but the order Gerard had barked through the phone, Aubrey stood up and made a break for the stairs. She was pretty sure Gerard hadn't seen her get up and leave, but she didn't want him to know because she wanted to be able to go off on her own without being watched all the time.

She practically hobbled her way up the staircase, determined to find something to preoccupy herself with since she knew that Gerard wasn't going to let her leave anytime soon. When she reached the top of the stairs, she stopped in her tracks. Gerard was standing at the top of the stairs, with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked a bit upset with her for moving on her own in her current condition.

"Are you insane, love? I told you not to move because I was afraid you might hurt yourself even more. If you wanted to go somewhere else you should've gotten my attention. I don't know what i would've done if you had hurt yourself any more. I-" he was cut off from his rambling within a second, with a kiss from Aubrey. When she pulled away from him, he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up.

"Gerard, you worry too much. I'll be fine, ok?" she said, twirling a piece of his dark hair in her petite fingers while at the same time trying not to move so much.

"Dearest, the only way I would be completely able to believe that is to keep you in my sight all the time. But I know how stubborn you are when it comes to keeping yourself busy. And until we take care if this jock, you are not going back to school. When Mikey finds his name, he's fucking dead. I'm not tolerating ANYONE hurting you and your friends." he said, pacing around the hall with her in his arms.

Aubrey smiled and continued playing with his hair, seeing as that is the most she can do right now because if she moves too much Gerard will get upset because he'll be worried. After the few moments of silence, Gerards cell phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket, flipped it open and looked so mad he might break his phone.

" Mikey's just found out that this morons name is Damian and apparently he's a complete asshole, especially to women. He found one of Damian's friends who told him all about how he leads the girls on, and then when they trust him completely, he hurts them, bad. This stupid fuck is dead. fucking dead. If I have to I'll kill him myself!" gerard growled through his teeth, so pissed off he doesn't realise that his fangs popped out and his eyes went red.

"uh... Gee? You morphed." Aubrey said, her voice wavering and making it completely obvious that it scared her.

"huh?" he said, looking at her and calming down instantly. "Oh.. I guess I did.."

The door swung open and Mikey walked into the mansion with a squirming Damian tossed over his shoulder with duct tape over his mouth.

"Hey Gee, I found him. Now what do we do with this dumb fuck?" he said, looking up at Gerard and Aubrey.

"Take him down to the basement." Gerard said and then immediately turned and walked into his bedroom, gently placing Aubrey on the bed. "Please listen to me this time, love? Whatever you hear, do not go down to the basement, ok? You stay up here while we take care of Damian. I love you." he said, placing a light kiss on her lips.

In the basement, Mikey had already tied Damian to a chair and now he was currently waiting for Gerard to come downstairs. He figured Gerard was fussing over Aubrey.

Mikey paced around the chair, knowing that Damian was already scared out of his mind.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you never.. ever... fuck with a vampire and his pint-sized Juliet?" mikey said, his voice full of spite while he brandished a crowbar for a while. Gerard had just walked down the stairs to see his target bound.

"perfect." Gerard said.

Damian's muffled screams travelled up the stairway and throughout the house, followed by a loud crunch.


End file.
